The New Life
by Kittyy
Summary: Now that Bella and Edward have run away from danger can they be completely happy? When they do something very mature could it all end badly? Can they, will they still love each other? Sequel to No One to Turn To. Story is better than summary...I think
1. The New Beginning

The New Life

**A/N- Here we go! This is the beginning of the sequel! Hope you like! Keep reading and reviewing! –Kittyy**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns, not me.**

The New Beginning

Bella POV

When I was a little girl I had no one to turn to. Not my mother or stepfather. They didn't want me. All of my grandparents had passed away and I had no other relatives. My father was abusive so I couldn't turn to him. Not ever. I had no one to turn to, and no one to love. All of that changed when I met the Cullen's. They took me in. They loved me, and I loved them back. During my senior year of high-school, the Cullen's saved me. They saved me from Charlie and myself. Edward took me away from Forks and brought me to Esme's Island. I have been living a life of paradise lately. Starting a new life.

Sparkling light shone upon my face. My eyes fluttered open to topaz eyes staring back at me. My love, Edward Cullen, smiled at me. Butterflies tossed around in my stomach.

"Good morning love." He greeted.

"Good morning." I replied. Just looking at him made me react. I lunged at him. I kissed his smooth, cold lips. I kissed his neck, and his flawless face. His grip tightened. My fingers ran down his cool stone abs. A sensation quivered throughout me. After what seemed to be forever, I had to pull away so I could breathe.

"Bella," Edward expressed. "I think it's time to leave the island."

"Why?" I asked. I loved the island. The sun shone on every spot on the island. It made me smile. The ocean water moved in rhythm with my heart. The fresh salt smell invaded my lungs and delivered joy. It was peaceful.

"Well love, we have been here for at least two years and… I have a surprise for you." Edward said.

"Surprise?" I asked. I hated surprises. For me, they usually ended with a bad boom. Like the time Charlie told me he had a surprise. It wasn't a good surprise. All it was was a new belt for Charlie to beat me with. He used it the day he bought it, just to break it out a bit. But that was the past. This is the now. The new beginning for me.

"Yes, a surprise." He stated with an angelic crooked smile. The smile that I loved. My heart skipped a beat when his lips met mine again.

"Okay," Was all I could say between our kisses. Soon enough we rocked back and forth, with our hearts entwined.

Edward POV

Bella's beautiful face lay on the soft pillow. Her eyelids covered her big brown colored iris. Her wonderful long brown hair was spread out all along the bed. All I wanted to do was wake her up and kiss her. My thoughts lingered onto the plan my family and I made. Only I knew the real truth about Bella's mother. Alice was the one who saw them in reunion. Now all that was left was actually making it happen. Bella will know the real story. She will be happy, we will be happy. My attention was brought back to Bella. Her eyes blinked.

"Good morning love." I said in excitement. Finally my Bella was awake.

"Good morning." She said ever so sweetly. Her eyes suddenly turned vicious and hungry. She jumped into my arms and we kissed. I held her tighter and the kissing went on. She explored my face and neck. I would have done the same if her scent wasn't so appealing. Still, I kissed passionately. I almost forgot that she had lungs that needed oxygen. My memory on that came back when she pulled away to get a gulp of air. After a few seconds I spoke.

"Bella, I think it's time to leave the island."

"Why?' she questioned. Her expression showed a tint of sadness. Immediately I felt pain for making her feel upset. I only wanted her to be completely happy. That's why the surprise might help.

"Well love, we have been here for at least two years and…I have a surprise for you." I said.

"Surprise?" she said curiously. The one thing Bella really disliked, besides her father, was surprises, I knew that but…she would like this one. I think.

"Yes a surprise." I dashed her a smile that I was positive she loved.

"Okay." She said through a gasp. Something took control over us, because instantly we were in our own worlds. Doing what we pleased. Creating a new happy life. A new beginning.

**A/N- Hope you liked it. Review to give me ideas on the next chapter. I might not be able to upload a new one in a while though because I'm going on vacation. Please review! -Kittyy**


	2. To Phoenix

The New Life

**A/N- Hey I'm back from vacation! So sorry that it has been a while. Hope you like the new chapter. Keep reading and reviewing! –Kittyy**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

To Phoenix

Bella POV

I was going to see my mother. That was the surprise. Edward told me on our plane ride. He also told me not to worry about how the sun makes him shine because he would take care of it. We landed in Phoenix at about nine o'clock pm. Edward carried our bags to a taxi cab. He told the driver where to go and we were off. I clung to him the whole ride. My arms wrapped around his cold rock chest. His hand lay on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied. "Just a little nervous."

"Everything will be fine. Don't you worry." He said. His soothing voice calmed me, but only a little bit. I couldn't stop thinking about my mother. I stated all the facts in my head. Her name is Renee. Her new husband is Phil. Blah, blah, blah. She left me.

_The smell of citrus filled my young lungs. A woman with brown hair and brown eyes lifted me up. I laughed with joy. Out of the corner of my eye I could see dark bruises on her arm, but I ignored it. I kept laughing._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella! Who is the cutest girl ever?" the woman sang._

"_I am!" I cheered._

"_Yes, you are!" She said. Suddenly a sad expression crossed her face. "And I will always love you, even when I am gone." She whispered into my small sized ear._

The short memory of my mother played in my head. At the time I didn't realize the significance of her words, I was so young. I squeezed Edward tighter.

"I love you." He whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I said smiling into his beautiful topaz eyes. My eyes felt heavy and I couldn't focus on anything. Slowly I fell asleep.

Edward POV

"Where are we going?" Bella questioned. Her wonderful big brown eyes stared me down. I gave her a crooked smile.

"Phoenix."

"Phoenix?" she replied.

"Yes. Phoenix, Arizona." I said with a smirk. Bella was still confused. Her eyebrows inched together with the "what are you talking about" look.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you are going to see your mother." I told her. A small gasp left her perfect lips. I wanted so badly to lean down and kiss them, but I knew it wasn't the time to do that. She needed to think about everything. Her warm hand gripped mine.

"What about the sun?" she questioned.

"I will take care of it." I said. That ended the conversation completely so we were silent the whole plane ride. I was getting a little antsy when we were still quiet after the plane skidded to a stop. The sky was a dark shade. Good, I won't have to worry about that. My plan was to stay inside the whole time were in Phoenix, I'll pretend to be sick. When we were inside the airport I grabbed out bags and carried them outside to a taxi. We slide into the seats. I looked at my Bella. Worry seemed to take over. My dead heart sank.

"Are you alright?" I wondered. I hated it when Bella was so quiet.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little nervous." She explained.

"Everything will be fine. Don't you worry." I said. Her heart shaped head nodded. Shortly after our few words Bella napped. Her slow breathing soothed me. Just knowing that she was safe in my arms made me happy.

"Pay up." the not so friendly driver said when we stopped in front of a cute small house. I paid the driver. Quietly I opened the car door and grabbed our bags and laid them on the yard. I picked up Bella and held her like a baby. She was so delicate; I would hate it if I broke her. Her head leaned against my chest when a dainty woman walked over to me.

"Hi," she whispered with a smile. "I'm Renee. You must be Edward." I smiled at her.

"Hello Renee." I said. A man walked over and picked up Bella's bag and then mine.

"I'm Phil." He claimed.

"I'm Edward." I replied. "And here's Bella," I said nodding towards the sleeping body in my arms. "It's been a long day. I don't want to wake her." They both nodded.

"Come inside." Renee whispered. Both Phil and Renee lead the way into the house. Renee directed me into the guest room where I tucked in Bella. I was so focused on Bella that I had blocked out their thoughts. I watched my love sleep for a few minutes and then I joined Renee and Phil in what must have been the living room.

"Hello." I said quietly.

"Hi." They both said at the same time.

"I got to hit the hay," Phil said. "I'm exhausted. Sorry."

"I understand." I said.

"Good night hon." Renee said.

"Night, babe" Phil said. A moment of silence passed. We both observed each other.

_He seems like a nice kid._ Renee thought. The silence broke.

"So Edward…how has my baby been doing all these years back in _Forks._" Renee asked, but I could tell that Forks was said with hatred and Forks really meant Charlie. Plus I could read her mind.

"Not good…." I said and so I told her all I knew about Bella's story. I told her about how Charlie would beat her and how we ran from him. But I didn't mention that I was a) a vampire and b) that we went to a romantic vacation on an isolated island.

"Oh thank you Edward!" she cried. Real depressed tears dripped down her eyes. "Thank you for saving my baby from that monster…"

That's when I finally heard Renee's story.

**A/N- By the way it is going to be really hard for me to write because now my computer that I usually use is broken. I have to share one now and trust me, sharing isn't easy. Don't be mad at me if I don't upload a new chapter quick enough. I think you get the picture. Bye -Kittyy**


	3. The First Sight

The New Life

**A/N- Hey everyone, it is really hard for me to upload these chapters, so I would appreciate if you would all understand. Keep reading and reviewing! –Kittyy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this Stephenie Meyer does.**

The First Sight

Bella POV

The sun was shining through the red curtains. The sun! I haven't seen the sun shine so bright in such a long time. I felt so warm and wonderful. But something was missing. Edward. I suddenly felt empty inside.

"Edward?" I called in desperation. I sat up in the bed I was laying in. My memory whipped away for some reason. I couldn't remember what happened before I fell asleep. I couldn't remember how I got into the room I was in. "Edward!" I called out again in fear. Worry rushed over me. I jumped out of the blue comforted bed. I ran to the door and flung it open. There was a hallway. "Edward!" I sprinted down the hallway and into a room with a couch, a coffee table, and a TV. Edward, Edward, Edward! There was a noise in the next room. I let out a weird whining sound.

"Bella?" a familiar magical voice said. Edward. My fear dimmed down and I felt safe again. Edward was with me, so I was fine. I walked towards wherever his voice came from. I found myself in a kitchen, with delicious smelling food cooking. There was Edward, cooking scrambled eggs and bacon. The food smelt so delightful. I couldn't wait to have a bite of it. My stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Edward asked with a teasing smile.

"Very." I answered back.

"_Bella baby, ready for breakfast?" a woman's voice asked. My little head nodded up and down. _

"_Yeah Mommy." I said._

"_How hungry?" the woman teased._

"_So hungry!" I shouted with a giggle._

"_How hungry?" she asked again, practically begging me to play the game she was playing._

"_Very hungry!" I yelled louder. _

The new memory of Renee and I together instantly reminded me where I was. Butterflies danced inside me at the thought of meeting her for the first time in a long time. I snapped out of the thoughts of Renee when there was a plate full of food in front of me. I smiled at Edward.

"Thank you." I said. My stomach growled loudly again.

"Anything for you love." He said. My grin widened. I grabbed a fork and dug in. It was great. Flavor flood through me.

"Oh, that smells good." A woman said. I turned around to see her. My mother. She was pretty with short stylish brown hair, and brown eyes; she was skinny, and dainty like. In almost slow motion she turned to me.

"Bella!" she said almost in tears. She ran towards me with her arms spread out. She locked me into a hug. "I've missed you so much!" she cried.

"Hi." I said. I gingerly put my arms around her in a soft hug.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella! You are so grown up!" she rambled. "You're so pretty, do you know that? Oh, Bella baby. Do you know how much I missed you?"

I didn't know what to say. I could barely understand what she was saying.

"You and I are going to have a girl's night out. I need to know everything! How have you been? Oh Bella! How does a girls night out sound?" she asked.

"Good." Was all that could come out of my mouth.

"Good." She said with a smile. She took the seat next to me and sat down. Edward handed her a plate with food.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Edward replied. Renee and I ate in silence. I couldn't think of what to tell her. We finished our breakfast at the same time. I washed my plate and put in into a dishwasher. Renee did the same. I turned around to see a man walking to me with his hand stretched out.

"Hi Bella, I'm Phil." He said. I nodded and took his hand.

"Hi." I said. Renee told Phil today's plan. While she did so I watched Edward. His every move made me shake with happiness. Pleasure wondered through me. I thought back to the night Edward told me he had a surprise. The day he told me we had to leave the island. The day him and I came together for our own delight. As I was thinking of that night my stomach did summersaults. I could feel bile running up my throat. My hand clamped over my mouth and I ran to a garbage can. My breakfast emerged. I felt a little dizzy…


	4. Stomach Flu

The New Life

**A/N- Hope you like! Keep reading and reviewing! –Kittyy**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

Stomach Flu

Bella POV

My eyes fluttered open and just as I woke, vomit curled up my throat. I reached for the garbage can that was placed by the bed. Anything that was remaining in my stomach was now gone. The taste was undetected. I don't even want to know what had just emptied out of me. There was then, a quiet knock on the door.

"Bella?" Renee called. Her voice showed concern.

"Yes?" I said. The door opened to show her head. On her face was a comforting smile.

"Hey," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so great." I replied. I shivered at the thought of the recent disgusting taste of vomit.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me take your temperature." Renee walked over to me with a thermometer in her hand. I opened my mouth and the thermometer slid under my tongue. When it was in, Renee placed her hand on my forehead. After a few minutes, Renee took the thermometer out.

"You don't have a fever." She said. "Maybe it's the stomach flu." The door opened again and Edward came in.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked. His expression gave off the impression of fear and sadness.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think I have the stomach flu, that's all." I said.

"Are you in pain?" he questioned. I almost wanted to laugh at that but I didn't want to hurt him. Not ever.

"No, I'm fine, really. Don't worry." I gave him a smile. He was so sincere. I loved this man.

"Okay." He said. He gave Renee a nod and left the room. Renee had a grin that could reach one ear to the other.

"What?" I asked. What could she be thinking?

"He is so in love with you!" she claimed. My face turned red with blush.

"You think so?"

"Yes! He absolutely adores you!" she gushed. Then her face turned white, as if she saw a ghost. Her hand flew to cover her mouth. Her brown eyes bugged out.

"Renee, what is it?" Panic rushed through me. What was going on in her head? Did she see something? Had she heard something? What?

"Nothing." She lied. Quickly she jumped from the bed and speed walked out the door.

"Renee?" I called. What was that? What could make Renee freak out like that? What did she know? What did she think she knew? I laid in the bed wondering. What? What? What?

Edward POV

We stared at each other, not knowing what to say. I observed Renee for the hundredth time. Bella defiantly had Renee's looks. Oh my Bella! How is she feeling? I hope it is not a serious illness. I love her too much to see pain be brought on her.

"How long have you known Bella?" Renee asked out of the blue. The question got me thinking back to high school in Forks. The boring classes that didn't teach me anything, since I had already been taught everything. The turning feeling in my stomach when I saw beautiful Bella. The first time we kissed. Learning about the trouble Charlie put Bella through. At that thought I quivered in rage. How could he hurt her?

"A little over two years." I answered. Renee nodded. We grew silent once more. Then there was a noise in the guest room where Bella slept. It was her waking up and vomiting into a garbage can. Renee and I jumped up so we could go to Bella.

"I got her." Renee said, pleading was in her eyes. I shook my head up then down. This wasn't my reunion, I reminded myself, this is Bella's and Renee's. I took a step back to let Renee go to Bella. It only took a few minutes for me to get anxious. I couldn't help but poke my head through the door.

"Hey, are you alright?" I questioned. Her long brown hair surrounded her remarkable face. Her skin was pale, very pale.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think I have the stomach flu, that's all." She said simply.

"Are you in pain?" I asked her.

"No, I'm fine, really. Don't worry." She said with a beautiful smile.

"Okay." I relented. I didn't want to intrude too much. I had to remember, this is Bella and Renee's time. Not mine. I closed the door quietly so I wouldn't disturb them.

"He is so in love with you!" I heard Renee say. Her words were true. I did love Bella. I loved her very much. I would kill if anything happened to her. I sat back down on the couch. I waited. I couldn't help but eavesdrop on Renee's thoughts.

_I can see it now! _She thought. _A wedding so big and beautiful! Bella would be the most gorgeous bride and Edward would look handsome in a tux. Time would go on and they would have their first child. Oh, I can almost see the baby….BABY!_ Renee's thoughts of the future evaporated and bits and pieces of different things entered her brain.

_Morning sickness! _She thought. _Could Bella be pregnant? _

Renee's thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks. Could my Bella be carrying a baby? Impossible! Vampires and humans can't reproduce! No, it isn't possible. I am basically dead and Bella is a living breathing creature. There is no way. It can't be possible.


	5. Renee's Story

The New Life

**A/N- Hope you like. Keep reading and reviewing! –Kitty**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns**

Renee's Story

Bella POV

What was the matter? Why did Renee run away? She has done it to me twice. The first was when I was very young. That is when she left me and Charlie. The second time was yesterday. We were talking and she just got up and left in a hurry. She got all pale and ran out of the room. I don't know why. All this ran through my head when the door knob turned.

"Bella?" said Renee. "We need to talk."

"About what?" I asked. What could be on this woman's mind?

"Well, I need to talk, not you." She said.

"Renee…" I trailed off when her finger went to her mouth signaling me to be quiet. I nodded my head in understanding. This was her moment.

"When I was about your age, I met a man. He was so handsome. We started to go out and he treated me with respect and kindness. His name was Charlie Swan. One night, we got very intimate. The next few months I found out I was pregnant. I panicked. I married him when I was six months pregnant. After we were married things changed. Charlie became mean and he grew angry with everything I did, at first I thought it really was my fault. I dealt with the verbal abuse for three more months, and then you were born. You were so adorable, Bella, I wish you could understand…" Renee sniffled and let out a cry. "After your birth Charlie got seriously depressed and angry. He started to beat me. I took the beatings for so long. I thought I could make it through since I had you. When he finally pushed the limit, I ended up in the hospital for about two months. I don't know what he had told everyone- all I knew was that we were through." Renee covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry Bella! I was going to take you! But Charlie was so scary. I was afraid he'd hurt me. I didn't think he would hurt you too!" Renee sobbed into her palms. After a few moments her sobs quieted a little.

"Renee, it's okay." I tried to comfort. My efforts were shattered.

"No Bella! It's not okay! I should have taken you with me!" Her sobs started up again. She obviously couldn't sit next to me any longer. Her guilty conscience made her flee, once again. Even when she was out of the room I could still hear her wails. Just as I was ready to run to her, Phil popped his head in.

"Bella, may I come in?" he asked.

"Yes, of course." I said. I watched him as he strode his way towards me. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Hi," he said. He immediately got to the point. "Bella, I hope you can understand what Renee has gone through." He paused and looked at me once more. He might have been looking for a response, but I wouldn't give him one. "Bella, I met Renee a year after she left Charlie. She was very depressed. She talked about you all the time. It was obvious that she loved you." He paused again. Yes, he defiantly wanted a response. "Renee was so sad about leaving you behind that she actually cut herself. I forced her to go to therapy. The therapist told her to visit you, so she did. She told me that she saw you with Charlie, and you had this huge smile on your face. She said that you were playing catch and Charlie looked like he loved you. Renee said she couldn't ruin both of your happiness, even though he had damaged hers. Bella, I hope you know that Renee loves you and has missed you."

Finally I nodded my head. Secretly I had always known that she hadn't left me because she hated me. It was just buried deep within. My heart lifted a little, as if a heavy weight was leaning on it. It was nice to finally know Renee's side of the story. I stared into Phil's deeply worried eyes. I could see how much he loved Renee.

"You really love her." I stated. A smirk appeared on his face. Yes, he did love her. I wondered if Edward loved me like Phil loved Renee. I was positive that I loved him that much. No, even more. I would kill for Edward. I thought about what Renee had told me. Both my brain and heart told me that Renee was telling me the truth, about everything. It made me think about love and fear. Which would win when versus the other?


	6. Just a Dream

**The New Life**

**A/N- Hey guys! Im sooo sooo sorry that I have not updated in a long long time. Lets just say my computer broke and I did not have any documents to write one. Im sorry! Please forgive me. Hope you like this. Keep reading and reviewing!-Kittyy**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

Just a Dream

Bella POV

_There I was smiling with the sun on my face and Edward at my side. Baking in the beautiful sun and Edward's skin dazzled against mine. It was peaceful. We just sat there on the beach staring out to the ocean, admiring the good weather and our love. We did not speak. We did not have to speak. Our hearts did all the talking. Edwards strong hand rubbed up and down my leg. It slowly traveled up to my huge stomach. Huge stomach. A stomach like a ponderous house. The stomach the size of an elephant. A streak of pain kicked my insides. I let out a scream. Suddenly the beautiful sunlit sky turned dark and dangerous. Clouds rolled in. Edward grabbed my hand, and picked me up bridal style. He gave me a compassionate look. But there was fear in his topaz eyes. He started running at vampire spead. Thunder and lightnening shook the ground. I was crying. I was in some sort of pain. Edward ran and ran. He kept on running, but it was not enough._

"Oh!" I screamed once I woke from my dream. The guest room was still dark. It was still late. Thunder boomed. I quivered. I could hear someone stirring in what seemed to be the livingroom. Please be Edward. I pulled myself from the bed and tip toed towards the door. It creaked open. My feet pressed lightly against the floor as I took each step through the hallway. Soon I would be close to my true love. As I got to the end of the hallway, I stretched ahead to get a peek of who was in the room. Edward.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Bella!" he smiled in a big welcome. "My love, what is it?" Curiosity sparked in his eyes.

"I had a nightmare." I said. Childish.

"Oh, come here love," his hand waved me over to the couch where he was sitting. I tiptoed to my Edward. I laughed a little in my head knowing that the bed on the couch was just a prop, and all Edward did at night was twiddle his thumbs. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Not really." I said with a blush. It was slightly embarressing.

"I heard you scream and call my name. I didn't hurt you in your dreams did I?" he questioned.

"Never. You were trying to save me." I answered.

"Oh okay. What was I saving you from?" he asked. His crooked smile showed some mischief. So cute. He really wanted to know. I might as well tell him. It wasn't too bad. Just me being pregnant, in his arms, running pointlessly from a storm.

"Fine. I'll tell you..." So I told him the dream. He smiled and shook his head up and down listening contently. Every now and then his eyebrows borrowed together. His eyes always showed emotion. Oh, I loved this man. When I was done telling him my nightmare, he took me in his arms and planted a wonderful kiss on my lips.

"Don't you worry love, it was just a dream." he comforted. I giggled. I wish he could forever hold me in the hug he had me in now. I decided then and there that I would tell him more of my nightmares. It was a great feeling knowing he would hold me and tell me.

"It was just a dream."


	7. Good Morning

The New Life

**A/N- Hope all you readers are enjoying this story. Please remember...the more reviews, the quicker I post! Keep reading and reviewing!-Kittyy**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight and Edward and all that jazz, but I don't. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky.**

Good Morning

Edward POV

All night I pondered at my Bella's dream. I twirled her wonderful hair in my fingers, rubbed her soft skin and watched as she slept in my arms. Her chest would rise than fall. Occaisonally she would say something in her sleep, but nothing too violent seemed to happen again. Which made me feel a little better. Just knowing she was safe was good enough for me.

Still, Bella's dream would not leave my head. I thought about how everything was simple and lovely, and than it all turned ugly. Could it be a sign? Alright, it was about Bella and me together on some type of beach, everything is fine until I touch her pregnant stomach. Then there is a storm, Bella is in pain and then I pick Bella up and run. For some reason there seems to be no escape. Nothing will come to my head. What could this mean?

Think harder. Bella and me are together...Bella is pregnant. Bella is pregnant. There is a baby in Bella! Bella is pregnant.

The memories of Renee's thoughts rushed back to my brain.

_Morning sickness! Could Bella be pregnant?_

The sudden realization of this made me burry myself into a hole of questions and thoughts. I had thought Bella could have been pregnant when Renee wondered. Why did I brush off the idea? How did I miss this? Fear. Emotions roamed through my cold blood. Yes, I was afraid. Bella is pregnant, with my baby. A vampire baby? Or a human baby? Could it be both? Will it hurt her? What was _it_? My mind sprinting through so many unanswered and unknown things. Was my true love in danger because of me? Were we at a risk? Can we stop the inevitable future?

The dream is a sign. A signal. Something terrible is going to happen. It's all my fault.

"Good morning Edward." Bella yawned as she awoke.

"G-Good morning." I choked out.

Or not so good.

Bella POV

It was so strange, waking up with no rain falling and feeling perfect in every way. Edward held me in his arms. He was obviously lost in a world of brillant Edwardness for he did not seem to notice me waking. the sun shone through the curtains, but not enough to make Edward sparkle. I felt good. I was with Edward, I was not in any harm, Edward was my protector, and everything was just wonderful. My smile reached my ears. It would be a good morning.

"Good morning Edward." I greeted. I smiled at the man I loved. We would be spending the rest of our lives together, I'm sure of it.

"G-Good morning." he said startled and unaware. This was not like my Edward. His crooked smile did not show. Something was on his mind. Maybe something not so great. Maybe this day will not be as amazing as I felt it would be.


End file.
